Croisière torride
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine des TPA Lemon rencontre Bella Emmett Edward sur un bateau inspiré par Sabpierro, et Phika un clin d'oeil à Cathou devenu FIC
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest

Cas: **Croisière Torride**

**Avocat de la défense: Nathy91**

**Suspects: **Bella / Edward / Emmett

**Responsabilité: **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Pour participer ou lire les OS du concours rendez-vous sur **.net**/**community/Bloody_Valentine_contest/76893/

**Résumé: **OS pour le concours « Bloody Valentine Contest ». Abandonnée, meurtrie, elle va revivre et profiter de la vie. OS inspiré et corrigé par Sabpierro, écrit par Nathy91, illustré par Phika qui a également suggéré certains passages, un petit clin d'œil à Ma Cathou Adorée.

* * *

**Croisière Torride**

Je me fais cette promesse, celle que l'on se fait lorsqu'on ne sait plus où aller ni quoi faire. Tout avait basculé dans l'enfer à la mort de mon ami de toujours. Mon Jacob était parti dans ce terrible accident de la route, mon père avait ramassé ses morceaux avant de pouvoir l'identifier car sous le choc violent de l'impact avec un camion, sa tête avait été projetée à quelques mètres du reste de son corps. Je vous passe les détails de ce bain de sang. Je l'attendais au pied de chez moi ce jour-là, il avait voulu m'accompagner au lycée parce que ma voiture était au garage. Je discutais avec Charlie quand nous entendîmes des crissements de frein et un terrible bruit de ferraille que l'on écrase. Mon père est parti en trombe pour voir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'est en le voyant revenir les larmes aux yeux et recouvert de sang que je compris qu'il s'agissait de Jacob et je bondis en direction de la scène d'horreur. Je pris dans mes bras le corps inanimé de mon bien-aimé. J'avais hurlé et versé toutes les larmes qui pouvaient l'être et ce, durant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, et rien que d'y penser encore aujourd'hui, mes larmes remontaient aux bords de mes yeux.

C'est grâce au soutien de mes amis et de ma famille que j'ai pu relever la tête et cesser de pleurer. Mike y avait grandement contribué, j'étais devenue une loque, l'ombre de moi-même tant j'avais été meurtrie par la perte de Jacob. Et, lorsqu'au bout de deux années, Mike m'avait fait sa demande en mariage, je n'avais pas eu le cœur de refuser, bien qu'au fond de moi c'était un autre qui emplissait mon cœur mort dans ma poitrine.

Tout avait été arrangé, ficelé, nous devions nous marier le 13 février. Angela et Jessica étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur, ma robe était simple et sobre, je n'avais qu'une seule condition pour sa réalisation, celle d'avoir des rubans noirs en mémoire de celui que j'allais trahir ce jour-là en en épousant un autre. Nous avions prévu un voyage de noces pour changer un peu d'horizon, je n'étais jamais vraiment sortie de Forks depuis que j'avais quitté Phoenix.

Je commençais à étouffer ici. Mike faisait partie d'une famille très convoitée avec le commerce de ses parents qui était en pleine expansion. Je travaillais pour eux, j'épousais leur fils unique, moi la fille du shérif. Plus la date fatidique approchait et plus j'avais envie de m'enfuir, de tout quitter, j'en avais la nausée. Un soir, en rentrant du travail, j'avais eu envie de passer voir Jessica, j'avais besoin de parler, je ne voulais pas rentrer et me retrouver face à mon père qui n'approuvait pas plus que moi cette union mais qui l'avait acceptée malgré tout.

Jessica avait investi la dépendance du pavillon de ses parents pour y vivre son indépendance. Au moment où j'allais frapper à la porte, j'entendis des cris de jouissance accompagnés de « Oui Mikkkkkkkkkkkkke ». Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. J'avais ouvert la porte, ils étaient là tous les deux accouplés, mon futur ex et ma désormais ex amie. Ils s'étaient bien moqués de moi. Je pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et le lui expédia en pleine face. Mike avait certainement le nez cassé, il pissait le sang et Jessica me suppliait en rampant dans ma direction, elle était pitoyable. Je tournais les talons, aucune larme n'était montée, j'étais en pétard après moi-même.

Mais avec un peu de recul, je l'avais échappé belle. Je pris toutes mes économies, jetais mes affaires dans ma valise, laissant une lettre expliquant tout à Charlie. J'étais partie en direction de l'aéroport de Port Angeles, c'est là qu'une publicité avait attiré mon regard, « Croisière de rêve, spécial célibataires ». L'itinéraire était alléchant, les caraïbes, je ne connaissais pas, j'avais besoin de chaleur, je voulais enfin vivre, arrêter d'hésiter, plus rien ne me retenait après tout. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à bord de ce bateau, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grand à part dans cette série idiote « la croisière s'amuse ». Angela m'avait parlé de ce type de voyage mais elle n'avait jamais pu en réaliser un à cause de son mal de mer.

C'est avec un collier de fleurs autour du cou que je foulais le plancher de ma nouvelle vie. J'avais, avant d'embarquer, acheté de quoi renouveler ma garde robe. Fini le froid et la grisaille, petites tenues affriolantes et maillots sexy étaient mes seuls bagages. Ma philosophie avait bien changé, j'avais décidé que la vie valait le coup d'être croquée à pleines dents, et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne devais plus rien regretter et cesser de pleurer.

Je découvris ma cabine, lit double, préservatifs et lubrifiant sur la commode. L'accent de cette croisière était des plus clairs, plaisir et découverte du corps. Je n'allais pas m'en priver, j'avais déjà bien étudié la question, visionné quelques films et lu des livres techniques assez bien détaillés sur le sujet pour pouvoir les tester. J'étais encore pure mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, l'homme qui me fera découvrir les joies de la luxure aura en cadeau ma virginité, je l'avais décidé. Je me rafraîchissais, déballais mes affaires, un cocktail de bienvenue était prévu sur le pont supérieur, je n'allais pas le manquer, je désirais avoir un aperçu du menu afin de me mettre en condition, de visiter les ponts et lieux de détente et de rencontre de ce paquebot.

Il y avait un peu plus d'hommes que de femmes. Un certain nombre d'entre eux était des cas désespérés ayant passé la trentaine et déjà vieilles filles et vieux gars, ils le portaient sur eux. Peut-être qu'ils trouveront leur binôme mais c'était sans moi, pas question de faire dans l'humanitaire, j'avais déjà assez donné pour les bonnes œuvres. Je voulais du jeune, du frais, du beau, du sensuel, et déjà mon choix se posa sur une bonne dizaine de candidats potentiels. Je ne voulais rien précipiter, j'avais tout mon temps mais je n'allais sûrement pas le gâcher bêtement à trop réfléchir.

La concurrence était rude mais pas inaccessible. Une superbe plante blonde aux yeux bleu océan, une petite brunette toute excitée, une autre avec qui j'avais fini par engager la conversation et qui était très agréable, elle répondait au prénom d'Alice. La blonde me faisait penser à Claudia Schiffer, tout aussi belle et voluptueuse, j'espérais qu'elle allait vite trouver son Houdini pour qu'il la fasse disparaître de la liste des concurrentes afin de me laisser des chances de trouver chaussure à mon pied.

Le cocktail était fruité et doux, je ne m'étais pas méfiée de l'alcool qu'il contenait. Au bout du deuxième verre, je sentis mes joues me chauffer et ma vue se voila un peu, je titubai légèrement. Alice m'aida à rejoindre ma cabine où je m'endormis, loupant de ce fait la visite guidée du navire.

Je refis surface vers 18h30, la bouche pâteuse mais fraîche comme une fleur. Je pris une douche et me préparai pour le dîner dansant. J'enfilai ma robe de satin aubergine, me maquillai légèrement et me parfumai. J'étais fin prête quand Alice frappa à ma porte, elle portait une robe moulante mettant ses formes en valeur.

« Alice, entre. Eh bien, tu vas faire un carnage ce soir. Alors, qu'ai-je donc loupé ? »

« Oh pas grand-chose, Miss Blondie a trouvé chaussette à son pied, un certain Cooperfild, le grand brun tout fluet aux boucles noires. Elle a de drôle de goût car ils ne sont pas du tout assortis. Enfin bref, au moins une de moins sur la liste. Je te montrerai après la soirée les coins incontournables de ce rafiot. Tu vas mieux ? Tu devrais te méfier des cocktails si tu veux avoir l'occasion de trouver quelqu'un. »

« Oh Oui ! C'est sûr, je me suis fait avoir une fois mais pas deux, ah ça non. Pourquoi tu dis chaussette et pas chaussure ?? »

« C'est ma grand-mère qui disait toujours ça et j'ai gardé cette habitude, que veux-tu ! Bon, on y va ? Attention les mecs, les femmes, les vraies, sont arrivées. »

« Oui c'est sûr, ça va être de la folie ce soir, as-tu déjà des personnes en vue ? »

« Des, non, mais un, oui ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire une approche car sous mes grands airs, je ne le parais pas comme ça mais, je suis une grande timide lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour. »

« Je suis la personne qu'il te faut, enfin je relève cette mission, allons voir l'élu, sait-on jamais, il a peut-être des amis ? »

« Allons rejoindre ces célibataires, ne les laissons pas divaguer et sombrer en jetant leur dévolu sur la première sirène qui passe sans avoir eu le temps de nous voir. »

Nous avancions dans la salle, de nombreux couples s'étaient déjà formés. Celui sur qui Alice avait flashé était assit à une table de six places. Il était blond avec de grands yeux bleus, élancé, les traits fins, un visage angélique. Elle avait baissé le timbre de sa voix et rouge pivoine, elle me demanda de ses yeux noisette de l'aide, je lui répondis d'un sourire. Nous nous approchâmes de la table, je demandai si nous pouvions nous y installer. Son occupant releva la tête, se leva et nous y convia sans aucune hésitation. Les présentations faites, Alice prit place à sa gauche et moi à la gauche d'Alice, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait confusion.

« Jasper, tu es seul ou tu attendais du monde ? »

« Non pour tout vous dire, je suis avec deux amis qui ne vont pas tarder. Ce sont eux qui m'ont entraîné à bord de cette aventure, je n'étais pas chaud à l'idée de faire une croisière pour trouver mon âme sœur mais je me trompais car je crois que ma chaussette est bel et bien à bord et toute proche. »

Avec Alice, nous échangeâmes un regard et nous mîmes à rire.

« Tu as dit chaussette ? »

« Oui, un truc de famille, zut j'aurais dû éviter. »

« Non, non, pas du tout, moi aussi ma grand-mère le disait souvent et ça ressort fréquemment, alors comme ça tu as trouvé ton élue ? »

« Oui, elle se tient tout juste à ma gauche et si elle est partante, je crois que la paire sera réunie. Ça te tente d'essayer ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle lui sauta au cou, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Je dus détourner le regard pour ne pas les gêner. Je décidai d'allumer à l'aide de mon briquet les bougies qui étaient sur la table, je fixai la flamme, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu s'approcher les deux amis de Jasper, ils étaient bien plus qu'appétissants.

« Edward, Emmett, je vous présente Alice et Bella qui vont dîner avec nous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

« Nullement ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, toi qui ne voulais pas venir, je suis bien heureux de constater qu'on a bien fait d'insister. »

« Oui, tu as raison Emmett mais comme on dit, premier arrivé premier servi. »

« Pas de soucis, je suis en appétit en voyant le menu. »

« Emmett, tu vas effrayer Bella, c'est vrai qu'elle est appétissante et charmante. » Intervint Edward.

Eh bien hop, derechef mes pommettes me trahirent, moi aussi j'étais plus qu'enchantée de les rencontrer.

« Super, deux pour le prix d'un, trop fort Bella, tu as le choix. » Me lança Alice.

« Pourquoi choisir ? Je prends les deux. »

Et nous nous mîmes à rire mais j'étais sérieuse et l'idée germa au fond de ma tête. Après tout, autant profiter de ce qui se présentait à moi, ils étaient plus que beaux, Edward avec son sourire ravageur, ses yeux envoûtants couleur émeraude et Emmett avec sa carrure qui me rappelait mon Jacob et ses petits yeux malicieux. Ils avaient éveillé en moi des choses que je ne connaissais pas encore et qu'il me tardait de découvrir. J'avais l'âme aventurière, c'était le but de la croisière : le plaisir, la luxure, le sexe.

Nous jouions à nous frôler sur la piste de danse, à réveiller les démons de la nuit sous la musique latine, nos corps à corps étaient des plus chauds, présages de la nuit que j'allais passer en leur compagnie. Je sentis sur mon bas ventre leurs virilités plus que tendues, bien à l'étroit dans leurs vêtements. Je me mordis les lèvres en pensant à la douleur que cela devait leur procurer, ce qui les excita encore plus. Une musique disco prit le relais. Emmett derrière moi et Edward devant, je jouais à les caresser, à les exciter encore plus, j'étais prise en sandwich entre deux Apollons. Ma préférence revenait à Edward mais j'avais trop avancé dans la soirée pour renoncer à cette partie à trois.

« Bella, tu nous rends fous, si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme. »

Je souris et les suivis dans les coursives du bateau. Nous nous retrouvâmes deux niveaux plus haut. Il y avait une magnifique piscine avec jacuzzi. Mes cheveux s'étaient légèrement détachés et la brise marine les avait transformé en fouet qui me cinglait le visage. Edward posa ses lèvres sur ma nuque, ses baisers aussi légers qu'une plume m'emportèrent dans une spirale de frissons. Emmett prit place devant moi. Mon corps se retrouva prisonnier entre leurs corps d'athlète et je me laissai aller contre eux. Je plissai les yeux sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je m'abandonnai aux plaisirs charnels. J'étais devenue leur jouet, je m'activai à déboutonner un à un les boutons des chemises de mes partenaires, les laissant glisser sensuellement sur leurs bras. Mes mains caressèrent leurs torses fermes et musclés, suivis de mes lèvres, frôlant tour à tour leurs virilités à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons et boxers. Je les contemplai les yeux pétillants. Je me mordis les lèvres en découvrant qu'au même moment leurs ceintures avaient été défaites et leurs pantalons descendus à leurs pieds. Edward s'approcha de moi et d'un frôlement, il dénoua ma robe qui glissa au sol, dévoilant mes dessous en dentelle noire. Nous étions à égalité.

Emmett me prit la main et m'entraîna dans une danse sensuelle. Le contact de sa peau nue sur la mienne provoqua en moi un torrent de lave, mes papillons m'emportèrent de plus en plus haut dans les sphères encore inconnues à ce jour mais je ne voulais pas le montrer, je ne voulais pas de douceur, je voulais être aimée, je voulais découvrir la profondeur du désir et du plaisir. J'avais peur de leur annoncer que je n'avais encore jamais été plus loin que les caresses. J'avais enfin décidé de passer le cap et d'offrir ma virginité à celui qui saurait me donner du plaisir.

Le sexe tendu dans son boxer s'amplifia encore plus au fur et à mesure que nous dansions. Il passa sa main dans mon dos et fit sauter mon soutien-gorge, laissant ainsi se ballotter mes petits seins tout gonflés de plaisir. Il se pencha et prit mon mamelon gauche en bouche, le titilla du bout de sa langue. Je me courbai en arrière afin de lui offrir un meilleur passage et une meilleure vue sur ma poitrine.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de me faire danser. Son touché était encore plus électrisant. Emmett en profita pour ôter son dernier vêtement et plongea dans la piscine en nous observant. Edward avait lui aussi ôté le rempart de sa nudité. D'un coup sec, il brisa les liens de mon string et m'écarta un peu de lui afin de profiter de la vue. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua en moi une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser pour y goûter. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, son sexe plus que tendu chatouillant mon nombril, nos langues se livrèrent une valse à trois temps, j'en eu le souffle coupé tellement il était savoureux comme une pêche bien mûre. Je ne voulais plus quitter sa bouche. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps jusqu'à mon intimité bien humidifiée, c'était dingue l'effet que produisait sur moi ce bel apollon. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ma bouche sous l'assaut de ses doigts sur mon bouton de rose, le tapotant légèrement. Il glissa un doigt dans ma fente, mon corps se consumait sur place, je dus quitter sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle.

Il m'allongea sur un transat et fit glisser ses lèvres de feu sur mon corps, écartant mes jambes et prenant place accroupi devant mon intimité dévoilée. Je lui donnai signe d'un plissement d'œil pour qu'il poursuive son investigation. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de sensation aussi merveilleuse dans ma courte vie. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, sa langue traça des cercles sur mon paquet nerveux, mon corps se cambrait de plus en plus. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux pour qu'il n'arrête surtout pas cette douce torture, j'étais comme possédée, il pouvait bien faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, mon corps en voulait encore plus. Il m'introduisit à nouveau un doigt puis un deuxième. Mon antre se contracta autour de ses doigts. Il revint embrasser mes seins puis ma bouche. Je pus me goûter sur sa langue, c'était divin, je voulais lui rendre le plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré.

Je me redressai et il m'entraîna dans le jacuzzi où Emmett nous attendait. Je pus constater que nous voir n'avait fait qu'amplifier encore plus son désir, son sexe érigé me donna envie de le goûter, de les goûter. Ils prirent place sur le rebord et je papillonnai de l'un à l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir, ce qui me fit redoubler le rythme de mes va-et-vient, passant ma langue gourmande sur leurs sucres d'orges, tout du long de leurs membres tendus, malaxant doucement leurs bourses. Ma langue s'enroulait autour de leurs glands, récoltant les prémices de leur jouissance. Emmett me fit remonter, il voulait à son tour me goûter.

« Bella, je veux t'entendre crier, me supplier, je veux te voir jouir comme tu l'as fait avec Edward. »

Il se positionna entre mes cuisses et c'est avec délice que sa langue suçota et caressa mon intimité. Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en moi, je ne pus que me cambrer de plaisir, il avait trouvé mon point G et le titillait à bon escient. Je me sentis couler de plaisir, il goba mon clitoris, le mordilla, il était tantôt doux, tantôt rude, il était d'une habilité insoupçonnée.

« Aaaaaaarggggggg ! Oui, oui ! Je viens ! Encore, encore ! »

Edward m'embrassa pour étouffer mes cris, ses yeux avaient un pouvoir hypnotique sur moi, j'eus un râle de jouissance qui s'échappa de ma gorge, il dut s'écarter pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Il était doux et attentionné.

« Edward, j'aimerais que ce soit toi le premier à me prendre. » Lui demandais-je.

J'étais écarlate, il me sourit, ses yeux me remercièrent.

« Je saurai être doux avec toi, je ne veux pas t'effrayer, cet acte est si beau. »

Il s'assit sur la première marche de la piscine et m'invita à m'asseoir sur lui. Je lui fis face. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée du mien et, avec des petits coups de rein, il s'enfonça en moi. Il eut un moment de retenue, sentant la membrane de ma virginité. Voyant qu'il était troublé, je dus moi-même me presser sur son membre afin de franchir cette barrière. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur, juste des sensations merveilleuses et nouvelles que je découvrais avec le plus beau spécimen qu'il m'ait été offert de croiser. J'ondulai au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Je me cambrai avec délectation pour lui offrir ma poitrine qu'il embrassa fougueusement à pleine bouche. La chaleur se diffusa dans tout mon corps. J'étais brûlante de plaisir. Emmett arriva par derrière moi et pressa son torse contre mon dos tout en posant ses mains sur mes seins pour les caresser et les malaxer. Le plaisir explosa en moi et ma tête bascula sur l'épaule d'Emmett. Il en profita pour me mordiller le cou. Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je sentais la jouissance monter en moi et des cris s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Au moment où j'eus l'impression que j'allais exploser sous la profusion des sensations merveilleuses qui électrisaient tout mon corps, Edward posa sa bouche sur la mienne et nous nous mîmes à jouir au même instant. Je pris quelques instants pour reprendre ma respiration. Ce fut un crève cœur de passer à mon autre compagnon mais c'était Edward qui avait été le premier à me pénétrer alors mes attentes étaient comblées.

« Emmett, soit doux avec Bella, elle découvre tout juste les plaisirs de la chair et c'est à nous que revient l'honneur de l'initier. »

Il me fit me pencher en avant tout en restant derrière moi. Edward n'avait pas bougé, mes yeux étaient noyés dans les siens. Je me mordis les lèvres sous les coups de rein d'Emmett. Edward m'aidait à tenir le cap en m'embrassant tendrement et en me caressant. Emmett ne ralentissait pas sa cadence, bien au contraire et je criais à chaque coup de buttoir, de douleur et de jouissance. Il avait lui aussi réussi à me faire découvrir d'autres sensations, mes papillons étaient prêts à s'envoler. Edward augmentait mon plaisir en parcourant mon corps de ses lèvres. Il tapotait mon bouton de rose pour augmenter mon trouble. J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle lorsque j'entendis des gémissements autres que ceux produit par notre trio. Edward sourit à Emmett qui se retourna et découvrit que la belle blonde plantureuse était là à nous observer, sa poitrine dénudée et sa robe relevée dévoilant son intimité toute trempée. Il en saliva et la rejoignit sans se faire prier.

Je fus soulagée quand Edward m'enlaça et me murmura,

« Enfin, tu n'es plus qu'à moi seul à présent si tu le veux bien ».

« Oui, je te suivrai où tu voudras, je crois bien que le but de ma croisière est à mettre au clou. Je suis curieuse d'apprendre à te connaître et si possible, j'aimerais te garder comme unique partenaire. Mais bien sûr, cela ne peut se faire que si tu le désires également. J'ai été blessée par le passé, je pensais que de m'abandonner à la luxure allait m'aider à panser ces blessures. Je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur toi, même si Emmett faisait partie de l'équation, mais l'alchimie qui se dégage de nos corps efface toutes les erreurs du passé. »

Il m'embrassa et pour me prouver qu'il était d'accord avec mon choix, il me guida dans la piscine sans relâcher notre baiser torride. Il passa ses mains entre mes cuisses et saisit mes fesses fermement. Son sexe érigé s'introduisit derechef dans le mien. Mes mains autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille, je lui offris la vue sur ma poitrine qui ballottait au rythme de ses va-et-vient en moi. Il mordilla mes pointes durcies par le plaisir. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris de jouissance et de ravissement plus longtemps et nous atteignîmes le paroxysme au même instant. L'explosion qui se produisit à l'intérieur de mon corps, le fait de sentir mon sexe se contracter autour du sien, sentir sa semence se répandre en moi, toutes ces choses merveilleuses mirent mon allégresse à son paroxysme.

Emmett et Catherine étaient recouverts de sueur, leurs corps étaient en osmose, ils formaient un couple parfait. Au moins, elle avait pu trouver du réconfort dans les bras puissants de son apollon pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Je pense qu'Emmett à lui aussi trouvé sa chaussette. »

Nous rîmes de bon coeur, ce qui ne perturba en rien nos voisins. Pour leur laisser plus d'intimité, je proposai à Edward de me suivre dans ma cabine afin de mieux faire connaissance et d'apprendre à se connaître même si nous avions tout fait à l'envers. Il me tendit mes vêtements, du moins ceux qui étaient encore en état. Il ramassa les vestiges de mon string et me dit,

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferai un plaisir de t'en offrir de nouveau à chacun de nos ébats. »

Il me tendit une rose qu'il prit au passage sur le bar de la piscine.

« Bella, pour toi je ferais le tour du monde. Moi aussi je veux tout savoir de toi. Et pour commencer, saches que c'est la meilleure St Valentin de ma vie. »

Je pris la rose rouge qu'il m'offrait sans me méfier des épines. Une goutte de sang coula au même moment que les larmes de bonheur qui s'échappaient de mes yeux.

« Bonne Saint Valentin mon Amour. »

Nous nous embrassâmes et rejoignîmes la cabine que nous ne quittâmes quasiment plus du reste du voyage, si ce n'est pour partager nos repas avec les deux autres couples qui s'étaient formés cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Alors ?? Vous avez aimé ??**

**Vous en revoulez encore ??**

**Dites-moi tout, laissez un petit commentaire**

**Appuyez sur le bouton vert HUMM !!! C'est si bon.**


	2. Chapitre N2

**Je tiens à remercier les TPA s pour le concours qu'elles ont organisé**

**Toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour mes OS.**

**Et mes correctrices sans qui je n'aurais peut être pas écris cet OS Merci à Sabpierro et Phika**

**Merci à mes plus fidèles Lectrices Cathou et Samarcande et mes Vilaines**

**Si vous désirez une suite il vous faudra inonder ma boîte de reviews, donc Rendez vous en bas bonne lecture préparez les glaçons.**

Chapitre N°2

Union Frisson Fusion

Rappel :Edward, Emmett et Bella sont sur un bateau, non personne ne tombe à l'eau quoi que si dans la piscine mais bref. Ils s'adonnent à un trio dans la piscine et jacuzzi du pont supérieur, quand Edward montre à son frère Emmett que la personne qu'il convoitait depuis son arrivée était là.

**POV Emmett**

J'étais de trop entre Edward et Bella, il ne s'agissait plus vraiment d'une partie à trois. Je le voyais bien mais restais pour ne pas être seul jusqu'au moment ou mon frère m'intima de me retourner, et c'est à ce moment ou mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, celle qui depuis mon arrivée à bord m'avait fait chavirer le cœur et fait naufrager en jetant son dévolus sur un autre que moi.

Elle était belle blonde voluptueuse, aux courbes parfaites, rien de trop. Je m'avançais doucement craignant que celui avec qui elle était quelques instant plus tôt n'arrive, mais non personne à l'horizon, elle était là sur ce transat les cuisses ouvertes, la main voilant son intimité, elle se caressait, je m'imaginais déjà là, à cette place, lui faisant découvrir ce dont j'étais capable.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à elle prenant sa main active m'en délectant, suçotant ses doigts sensuellement, lentement, nous avions tout notre temps, elle se mordillait les lèvres de plaisir, je pris cela pour une invitation, cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire, genoux à terre je me plaçais entres ses cuisses je devais avoir l'air d'un petit garçon devant une vitrine de confiseries, devant le spectacle de son corps dénudé, je plongeais sans me faire prier.

Mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains parcourant son corps de déesse, aux courbes parfaites elle m'offrit sans attendre l'accès à sa bouche, nos langues s'enroulant, son haleine fraiche et sucrée ne faisant qu'augmenter mon désir, c'est à bout de souffle que nous dûmes mettre fin à ce délicieux baiser, pour reprendre aussitôt.

Mes mains à l'assaut de son corps finissant de la déshabiller, découvrant sa poitrine généreuse je roulais sous mes doigts ses pointes toutes durcies par le plaisir, qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient.

Je glissais de ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou parsemant des myriades de baisers enflammés jusqu' à ses mamelons gorgés de désir, les suçotant, les mordillant lui arrachant des cris lui procurant une chaleur animal et bestiale.

Je glissais une main sur son bas ventre faisant des cercles de plus en plus grands descendant par moments sur son mont Vénus, elle relevait ses reins pour que je descends plus bas et y reste un moment, je remontais à ses lèvres lui demandant l'autorisation, de lui donner plus de plaisir, et lui disant que le supplice sera aussi long qu'elle le désirerait tant qu'elle crierait mon nom « Emmett »

Elle me sourire et me lâcha.

« Moi c'est Catherine, Cathou pour les intimes. »

Les présentations étant faites je refis le chemin inverse, lentement m'attardant sur ses seins, son ventre et c'est la tête entre ses jambes que je m'activais , elle était toute humide son jus était divin, ma langue sur sa vulve traçant des cercles et autres formes géométriques sur son clitoris, j'introduis un doigt en elle , et son corps de vouta, elle criait mon nom avec ardeur et chaleur, ses mains sur ma tête pour que je ne m'arrête pas, elle n'en pouvait plus son souffle haletant annonçait la jouissance l'envahir.

J'étais heureux de lui donner un tel plaisir, mon doigt en elle titillait son point sensible et ma langue tapotant son clitoris tout gonflé prés à exploser, son corps tremblait, elle finit par me tirer vers le haut pour se gouter sur mes lèvres.

Mon membre tendu appuyait sur son ventre, je senti s sa main glisser dessus faisant des vas et viens du bout des doigts, elle me fit prendre sa place et prit la mienne, sans oublier de me donner la même consigne que je lui avais donné plutôt.

Je cru ne pas pouvoir me retenir lorsque sa langue se posa sur mon gland, elle savait comment faire pour me donner du plaisir, je criais son prénom sans retenue, quand sa bouche goba mon extrémité s'enfonçant lentement dans sa gorge profonde, ses doigts malaxant mes bourses prêtes à exploser.

Je la fis remonter, pour ne pas me déverser dans sa bouche, je la fis monter sur mon membre tendu et doucement lentement elle descendait dessus, prenant le temps de s'habituer à sa taille, puis commençais mes coups de reins allant de plus en plus loin en elle mes mains sous ses fesses, je donnais le rythme de notre cadence, passant du lent au rapide et profond, puis je la fis basculer me positionnant au dessus d'elle, ses jambes sur mes épaules je la sentais partir de plus en plus haut dans ses cris, son sexe comprimait de plus en plus le mien, je n'allais pas pouvoir me contenir plus longtemps.

« EMMMETTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« CATHOUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGGGGGGGHHH !!!!!!!! »

Nous étions en symbiose, montés au septième ciel au même instant, reprenant peu à peu nos souffles, nous recommencions à nous embrasser, et le désir repris vite, j'étais affamé par son corps, donc je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Nous avions remis ça deux ou trois fois profitant du jacuzzi libre et de la piscine, pour nos ébats le transat ayant rendu l'âme.

Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qui c'est passé à la fin de cette soirée Torride mais une chose était sure, elle restera gravée en moi pour l'éternité.

Au petit matin je me suis réveillé dans une cabine, je n'étais même pas sure que c'était la mienne, j'étais nu, je passai ma main sur le matelas pour savoir si j'étais ou non seul. A ma grande déception je l'étais mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je la vis dans l'encadrement enroulée dans sa serviette éponge rose, son parfum m'enivra et je la dévorais des yeux.

Elle s'approcha de moi tel un chat, leva sa main vers mon visage, et me fit fermer la bouche.

« Attention tu vas finir par baver. »

Je l'attrapai par la taille et nos lèvres reprirent contact dans la seconde suivante, non je n'avais pas rêvé, cette fille était bel et bien là avec moi Emmett Cullen. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie passé ma vie avec elle, j'avais envie de tout connaitre d'elle sa vie ses envies.

Mais le désirait elle aussi ? J'avais déjà été blessé et meurtri dans la passé il ne fallait pas que je m'expose ainsi. Je venais juste de me relever de me reconstruire cinq mois que j'avais enfin repris le goût de vivre.

« A quoi tu penses mon gros nounours. »

« Comment ça gros ?? Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire ton nounours. »

Elle était si irrésistible que je devais profiter et espérer que l'histoire ne recommencera pas indéfiniment, j'avais moi aussi droit à ma part de bonheur.

Et nous remîmes le couvert encore et encore, elle était inépuisable tout comme moi gourmande de nos ébats, je ne m'en plaignais pas j'adorais ça.

Nous avions rendez vous avec les autres seulement vers 18h, et comme le petit déjeuné copieux pouvais être servi en cabine, nous profitions de ce service pour profiter de tout le temps perdu avant notre rencontre.

**POV Cathou**

J'étais venue sur ce paquebot pour trouver enfin l'âme sœur, mais surtout un homme célibataire, espérant trouver la perle rare me mettant à l'abri du besoin et des ruptures sentimentales par lesquelles j'avais l'habitude de passer. Je cherchais un bon parti même si, ce n'était pas la coup de foudre mais j'en avais assez de mes aventures sans lendemain assez des hommes marié me jurant de divorcer et faisant un autre enfant à leur femme en pensant à moi et me laissant sur le carreau le cœur brisé en milles morceaux à chaque fois.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus recommencer sur cette voie qui n'était pas saine pour moi, même si j'aimais le sexe j'étais prête à me retenir pour ne pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois. C'est pour cela que lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui la première fois j'avais préféré tourner la tête, il avait réveillé la Cathou que j'essayais de fuir.

J'avais donc jeter mon dévolu sur un homme quelconque, espérant ne pas faire d'erreur, mais j'étais vite retombée sur terre, il était fade, avar, triste à mourir et trop de mauvaises habitudes de vieux garçon, heureusement pour moi que j'avais ouvert les yeux à temps, j'avais prétexté un malaise pour m'éclipser de ce diner où il parlait sans cesse avec les autres personnes de la tablée, il ne me proposa même pas de me raccompagné et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

C'est ainsi que la piscine me revint à l'esprit quelques longueurs m'auraient fait du bien, pour évacuer cette boule au niveau de mon estomac, quand je les vis dans l'eau se donnant tant de plaisir, je n'avais pas eu un seul instant envie de repartir non, j'étais intriguée fascinée par ce doux spectacle, de corps nus bien faits, les cris de jouissance et de bien être faisaient naitre en moi le feu que je ne pu contrôler , je pris place sur un transat sans faire de bruit.

Mon intimité toute émoustillée mon string bien trempé, je me caressai la poitrine puis fis remonter ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches une jambe de chaque coté du siège, ma main s'activait à des vas et viens sur mon intimité, imaginant que c'était le beau brun ténébreux qui me prodiguait ce plaisir.

Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement, lorsque je le vis s'approcher, les yeux gorgés de désir, son corps nu et parfait m'ensorcelait, au diable mes résolutions, qu'advienne ce qui adviendra de moi, il était si beau si sensuel, que je ne pu m'empêcher de m'offrir à lui.

Tant pis si au petit matin je me retrouvais seule de nouveau, tant pis pour mon petit cœur et mon âme. Je ne pouvais pas résister je me consumais sur place, je le voulais et lui aussi, qui sais l'avenir me dévoilerai peu être des surprises ?

**Alors ? Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Laissez moi un commentaire une petite Rewiev si vous désirez la suite.**

**Plus il y en aura et plus je continuerai seule tribu à mes écris.**

**Cathou toujours là ? Reste-t-il des glaçons ?(MDR)**


	3. Chapter 3 Alice Jasper

**Ah chouette vous êtes encore là !! C'est que ça vous a plu super, donc on continue avec les ébats de nos deux tourtereaux Alice et Jasper cette fois.**

**Merci à mes Bêtas Karine Charlotte et Aurore pour ses conseils et à Emilia pour toutes mes fautes et ce n'est rien de le dire MDR Mille Bisous a vous toutes.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour titiller le bouton vert**

Chapitre N°3

Duo Alice Jasper

Rappel du début de l'OS

Alice et Jasper se sont rencontrés.

Ils se sont plu au 1er regard, ont laissé leurs compagnons de tablée pour mieux faire connaissance.

POV Alice

Nous avions attendu d'être hors de vue pour oser nous toucher, j'en brulais d'envie depuis notre premier baiser enflammé, son contact me faisait un tel effet.

Il existait bien le prince charmant et je venais de le trouver, il était tout comme dans mes rêves les plus fous, surtout que jamais je ne me réveille.

Jasper était doux, réservé, attentionné, intelligent, avait de bonnes manières, tout d'un véritable gentleman et d'un romantisme aussi poussé que le mien. Il m'avait délivré de ma tour de désespoir celui d'être une âme en peine, meurtrie par des aventures qui étaient plus proche du cauchemar que de toute cette poésie qui flottait ici.

Nous étions devant la cabine, il eu du ma à ouvrir la porte tellement nous étions excités, nous étions à demi dénudés dans ce couloir, où juste les blocs de sécurité nous éclairaient. Une fois la porte ouverte, il me porta pour franchir le seuil, repoussa la porte du pied après avoir fait passer la pancarte « ne pas déranger » et verrouilla l'accès. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Il me posa délicatement sur le lit, se débarrassa des vestiges de sa chemise, mes mains gourmandes de sa peau reprirent l'assaut et nous parcourions nos corps, tout en nous embrassant toujours aussi passionnément, prenant juste le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

En moi la lave incandescente était en fusion, les papillons de mon bas ventre n'en finissaient pas de me monter à la tête, j'en voyais de toutes les couleurs c'est beau, c'était bon.

Sa langue, la mienne se livraient d'agréables caresses au goût de miel, il quitta mes lèvres en feu pour tracer des sillons sur mon corps de braise, ses mains ayant fait glisser ma robe sur mes reins, mettant à nu mes petits seins tout gonflés et hérissé de plaisir. Ses mains jouant avec mes pointes durcies, me firent échapper un râle. Jamais je n'avais subit d'aussi bonne torture, et lorsque sa bouche remplaça ses doigts ce fut l'effervescence totale dans mon corps.

Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chevelure, dans son dos, il me transformait en tigresse, je ne me contrôlais plus, je ne le pouvais plus, je sentis que cela le faisait sourire, il revint à mes lèvres gourmandes puis vint me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Me permets tu de continuer, ou dois-je m'arrêter ? »

« Comment ? Mais non ! Continues, tout mon être te réclame, aimes moi comme je n'ai jamais été aimée encore. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes car moi je ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'être ici avec toi, j'y suis si bien. »

Il était choux, mes lèvres se jetèrent sur les siennes et nous reprîmes de plus belle la découverte de nos anatomies, ses mains effectuant des cercles de plus en plus grand autour de mon nombril, sa langue quitta mes pointes, allant jusqu'à mon ventre, s'enfonçant dans mon ombiliqué, me faisant derechef quitter terre, mon bassin se relevait comme pour réclamer le même châtiment.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps que déjà sa main caressait ma vulve toute humide et gonflée. Ma robe avait fini par rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol, quant à mon string, il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes, le mit en boule, le huma. Je me redressais pour déboutonner son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser en même temps que son caleçon, il était nu enfin presque, il avait encore ses chaussettes, et en voyant mon sourire, il les ôta.

Il plongea sur mon infinité et effectuait des caresses du bout de ses doigts fins et de sa langue, qui m'inondaient de plus en plus, j'étais sur une autre planète. Ma tête basculait en arrière sous ses coups de langues, mes mains agrippées aux draps, mon corps s'arcboutant lorsqu'il introduit en moi un doigt, je rugissais de plaisir.

Il finit pas remonter à la hauteur de ma bouche, je pu me gouter sur sa langue et j'aimais ça, c'était de nouvelles sensations que je n'avais encore jamais ressenties. Ses jambes entre les miennes, son sexe contre le mien purent s'assembler à merveille, nous transportant dans un désir aux mille et une sensations, à chaque centimètre de plus en moi, mon sexe se comprimait autour du sien, c'était doux et sensuel à la fois. Nos mouvements effrénés nous portaient de plus en plus loin dans les méandres du plaisir, ses coups de butoir au fond de mon être me firent perdre la tête, je me sentais partir et nous nous rejoignîmes en même temps dans l'orgasme le plus fort de ma vie.

C'est le souffle haletant, le corps recouvert de sueur que nous nous retrouvions les yeux dans les yeux, lèvres collées les une aux autres. Il se mit sur le coté et nous nous regardions, nous voulions graver ces instants dans notre mémoire.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, nous nous racontâmes nos vies, nous avions pleins de points communs. Je pris la décision de m'empresser de demander ma mutation à l'agence de New York, afin d'être avec lui, vu qu'il y travaillait et ne pouvait pas partir de son cabinet d'avocat. Il y exerçait avec Edward et Emmett, entreprise familiale.

Je suis Styliste et ma renommée dans mon milieu professionnel avait l'avantage de m'ouvrir de nombreuses portes, au cas où je n'aurais pas le choix cela m'était égal, je n'aurais aucunes difficultés à retrouver un poste, je l'avais décidé il n'était pas question pour moi de rester loin de l'homme de ma vie.

Quand je pense que j'ai cherché si longtemps mon prince charmant et avais presque fini par croire qu'il n'existait pas.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontré Bella, sans qui jamais je n'aurai osée m'adresser à lui, avec ma timidité légendaire dés qu'il s'agissait d'approcher un homme qui m'attirait.

J'étais bien dans ses bras, et si je rêvais eh bien je ne voudrais jamais qu'on ne me réveille.

POV Jasper

Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait fallut venir sur ce bateau avec Emmett et Edward pour trouver mon âme sœur, espérant au plus profond de moi qu'Alice veuille bien me revoir encore après cette croisière. J'espérais tirer un trait sur 18 mois de célibat, causés par une rupture difficile avec ma toute première petite amie, que je connaissais depuis mon enfance. Nous nous étions connu trop jeunes, elle avait envie de parcourir le monde.

Cendrine s'était engagée dans la marine pour réaliser son rêve mais à peine six mois plus tard, elle se mariait avec un homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer. Il était comme elle, militaire, elle était heureuse et moi, j'avais mal de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, mais je devais me faire une raison. Nous étions restés amis, sa nouvelle vie l'avait éloignée de moi, des Etats Unis, elle envoyait de temps en temps des carte des pays où elle se trouvait.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Avec elle j'étais bien, mais avec Alice je vivais, je m'affirmais, j'avais même du mal à me reconnaitre, elle avait su réveiller l'homme qui sommeillait en moi, et tout cela en moins de 24 heures.

Il me fallait remercier mes compères, amis et associés, sans qui tout cela ne serai jamais arrivé.

J'adorais sa voix, son odeur, sa peau, son sourire, sa fraicheur, son excentricité. Nous étions complémentaires, de véritables partenaires. J'espérai que nos routes seraient communes jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je voulais plus que tout que nous restions amants, je voulais être son prince charmant.

Je me demandais si elle accepterait mais je ne devais pas l'effrayer avec ça, je demanderai conseil à Edward, il était le plus posé pour ce genre de choses.

Nous devions apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, elle venait de m'avouer son envie de venir vivre à New York, je sentais bien qu'entre nous c'était assez fort. Nous refîmes l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, au petit matin nous avions déjeuné et recommencé encore et encore, puis nous nous étions retrouvés au bord de la piscine à nous prélasser sur les transats main dans la main. Nous n'avions pas revu les autres, mais devions les retrouver au diné vers 18H, cela nous laissait le temps de nous préparer, ce fut un crève cœur de m'éloigner de ma belle Alice le temps de récupérer mes affaires dans ma cabine.

Je vis que la pancarte « ne pas déranger » avait été mise, je me demandais qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je toquais timidement, Emmett l'air ravi s'empressa de m'ouvrir et me demanda:

« Jasper ? Alors ta nuit ? »

« Emmett avec qui parles tu ? »

« C'est mon cousin Jasper, c'est avec lui que je partage la cabine. »

« Eh bien je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé toi non plus. Je passe prendre de quoi me changer pour le dîner, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Catherine, merci et à tout à l'heure 18h c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui à tout à l'heure. »

J'étais content, je n'avais pas vu Emmett aussi joyeux depuis un bout de temps, cette croisière avait été bénéfique pour nous deux je me demandais où en était Edward. Je toquais à sa cabine mais personne ne répondit, je repris donc mon chemin pour retrouver ma princesse.

**Alors ?? Ca vous a plus ? Dites moi tout appuyez sur le bouton vert.**

**Afin de savoir si vous êtes curieux de savoir ce qu'Edward et Bella font.**

**Chaque rewiev sera récompensé par un teaser.**

**Merci à bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à vous toutes de suivre ma nouvelle FIC,**

**Merci a mes Bêtas tant les conseillères que la correctrice.**

Chapitre N°4

Couple Bella Edward.

POV Edward.

Je l'avais entrainée dans ma cabine, cette fille était un mystère pour moi, elle m'attirait comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été, elle n'avait pourtant rien de plus que les femmes que j'avais croisé dans ma vie, mais elle m'envoutait, sa peau, son parfum étaient pour moi comme une drogue, je me laissais sombrer dans le chocolat de ses yeux.

Je la posais doucement sur ma couche, lui ôtant une nouvelle fois ses vêtements, du moins ceux que nous avions pu retrouver, mon boxer et son string manquaient à l'appel.

Nous reprîmes par un baiser enflammé et c'est à bout de souffle que je du quitter sa langue, sa bouche, ses lèvres si douces, pour enfouir mon visage dans ses longs cheveux aux senteurs de fraise qui me rappelaient le shampoing qu'utilisait ma sœur Rosalie du temps ou elle était encore à la maison.

« Ah quoi penses tu ? »

« A ma sœur Rosalie, elle me manque un peu, depuis qu'elle est partie pour suivre son ami et ses études d'art à Los Angeles. »

« Comme je t'envie tu as une belle famille, un frère, une sœur. Moi je suis seule, pas de confident, juste mes parents, qui sont en plus séparés. »

« Ah même pas une épaule pour t'écouter ? »

« Si mais il est partit trop vite. »

Voyant les larmes venir à la barrière de ses yeux, je l'embrassais et lui proposais de le remplacer. Elle me sourit et rejoint mes lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse, m'électrisant et faisant augmenter mon désir déjà bien présent.

Je décidais donc de poursuivre l'exploration de son corps qu'elle m'offrait, à moi et moi seul, pas question de la partager non ! Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit mienne et ne veuille plus me quitter. J'étais un tombeur, un collectionneur mais jamais aucune de mes conquêtes n'étaient restée plus d'une semaine.

Je m'approchai de ses pointes durcies, les léchant du bout de ma langue, tout en observant son visage d'ange, elle se mordait les lèvres et je la trouvais terriblement sexy. Je finis par gober son mamelon en prenant son sein en coupe, lui arrachant ainsi un râle de plaisir. Mes caresses lui plaisaient, et j'étais de plus en plus dur, mais je n'en avais pas encore fini. Je passais à l'autre pour qu'il ne soit pas jaloux, puis poursuivi mon chemin jusqu'à son bas ventre, ses cuisses s'écartaient instinctivement m'invitant à poursuivre mon exploration.

Je voulais me faire désirer un peu plus, je poursuivis ma descente jusqu'à ses chevilles, remontant lentement le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses cuisses, remontant à son nombril, en prenant soin d'effleurer sa féminité toute gonflée. Son corps se soulevait pour que mon contact soit plus précis, je ne pû qu'être satisfait qu'elle en réclame encore plus, mon plan pour la rendre accroc à moi commençait à prendre forme.

Du bout de ma langue et de mes doigts agiles, je lui procurais du plaisir, sentir son antre se contracter ainsi pour mon seul plaisir m'excitais de plus en plus. Je me présentais à son entrée tout en me faisant une fois de plus désirer.

« Veux tu que je te fasse mienne ? Ou dois-je m'arrêter là ? »

« Qu'elle question viens, tout mon corps te réclame. »

« Ton corps oui, mais le reste ? »

Elle s'agrippa à mon cou et se jeta sur mes lèvres, tout en soulevant son bassin pour que mon sexe et le sien soient unis.

« Ça te vas comme réponse ? »

« Je me contenterai de celle là pour le moment. »

Je m'introduisais en elle, elle me voulait autant que moi je la voulais mais était-ce juste sexuel ? L'heure n'étais pas aux questions mais à l'action.

Mes vas et vient en elle m'arrachaient des cris qui couvraient les siens. Je la fis basculer afin qu'elle me chevauche sans relâcher notre étreinte, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur ses petits seins bien ronds qui se balançaient à chaque coup de reins.

Je plaçais mon pouce sur son point sensible afin d'augmenter son plaisir, j'étais sur le point de venir, mais je voulais attendre le bon moment. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, je sentis son sexe se contracter autour de mon membre et au même moment nous atteignîmes l'apothéose. Ma semence se déversait en elle, dans son corps si parfait. Elle se coucha sur mon torse, exténuée, recouverte de sueur, son souffle revenait doucement a un rythme normal. Nous étions épuisés. Elle finit par s'endormir sur moi, je l'encerclais pour qu'elle reste ainsi. C'était si bon de la sentir blottie sur moi et moi toujours en elle, je dû luter pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle érection, elle avait besoin de repos et moi aussi.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la caresser, ma tête dans sa chevelure, je fredonnais une douce mélodie, inspirée par ce moment de tendresse. Je remontai le drap sur nous afin que la fraicheur marine ne la réveille pas, et je finis par m'assoupir, jusqu'au moment où ses cris causés par un mauvais rêves me réveillèrent.

« Non ! Non ! Jacob ne part pas non, non ! »

Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle, cela dû l'apaiser car elle se calma quasiment aussi vite. Qu'avait elle vécu pour souffrir autant aujourd'hui ?

J'avais bien l'intention de le découvrir, je voulais apprendre à la connaître, savoir pourquoi elle m'avait ainsi offert sa virginité, même si j'en étais honoré et troublé à la fois. D'où venait-elle ?qui était-elle ? Me racontera t-elle un jour son histoire ?

Elle semblait perdue, fragile et forte à la fois, comme si plus rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, comme si elle portait un masque, une armure.

J'avais bien l'intention de la sauver, de lui redonner envie de reprendre pied, de sortir de tout ça et de renaitre à mes côtés. Si elle le souhait, je l'accompagnerai le temps qu'elle en aura besoin, et me retirerai si elle ne désirait pas plus.

Je finis par m'assoupir de nouveau, nos cœurs et nos respirations étaient en rythme. Nous étions restés comme cela jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'au moment où elle se mouvait de nouveau sur moi, me souriant et m'embrassant le torse, le cou, le front et les joues. Elle finie sa course sur mes lèvres et glissa vers mon oreille pour me dire.

«Il m'a semblé que tes batteries étaient rechargées et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, tu es si beau et si attendrissant quand tu dors. »

Elle se mordait les lèvres attendant ma réaction, qu'est ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre qu'elle ait eu cette charmante attention.

« Et bien tu as bien fait, j'adorerai que tu me réveille ainsi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »

Je la fis basculer en dessous de moi même si j'avais un peu le corps engourdi, mais assez en forme pour reprendre le dessus. Nous eûmes de multiples échanges dans des positions que je me faisais un plaisir de lui faire découvrir.

POV Bella

Les rayons su soleil m'avaient réveillée, j'étais de bonne humeur, je souris même en constatant que je m'étais endormie sur lui. Le pauvre, il devait être tout endolori par mon poids, mais il ne m'avait pas déplacée.

Je le regardais dormir, il était si beau mon bel adonis, au corps si parfait que je ne pû m'empêcher de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, de l'embrasser. Sentir l'effet que j'avais sur lui, me fit presque rougir, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment j'avais réussi à vaincre ma pudeur, avec lui j'étais bien, je me sentais belle, lorsqu'il me regardait.

Il finit par se réveiller le sourire aux lèvres, et moi je me mordais les miennes ne sachant ce qu'il allait penser de moi, mais son sourire était si doux que je fus vite rassurée, je m'excusais de l'avoir réveillé mais il me répondit.

« Et bien tu as bien fais. J'adorerai que tu me réveille ainsi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »

J'eus un pincement au cœur et mes lèvres se fondirent une fois de plus sur les siennes. Nos langues se redécouvrant, exécutant une danse envoutante. Il me fit basculer, se plaça au dessus de moi et nous fîmes l'amour dans un nombre incalculable de positions différentes auxquelles je n'aurais jamais osé penser.

Pour nous restaurer et reprendre un peu de forces, nous picorions dans la corbeille de fruit et le mini bar. Nous avions testé tous les recoins de la cabine et c'est sous la douche que nous dûmes nous rappeler que nous étions attendus pour 18h à notre table, celle de notre rencontre.

Je cru comprendre à plusieurs reprises qu'il voulait me poser des questions, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher se bonheur actuel. Cette croisière était mon salut, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'apitoie sur moi et mon histoire morbide, je voulais avancer et profiter de la vie. J'avais bien l'intention d'en savourer chaque instant.

Il était hors de question pour moi de rentrer, j'irai là ou le vent me porterait. Rentrer pourquoi ? Me morfondre, basculer dans la folie et la dépression ? Non il était derrière moi ce temps là, et il me faudrait une bonne raison pour avoir à retourner là bas.

Il me faudrait répondre à ces questions mais tout viendra en temps voulu, moi aussi j'avais envie de le connaitre un peu plus, j'avais envie de découvrir pourquoi il était sur ce paquebot, pourquoi il m'avait choisie, moi la banale petite provinciale au teint blafard.

« Je vais m'habiller, ensuite je t'accompagnerai a ta cabine pour que tu te prépares, si nous arrivons en retard je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par Jasper, il est très ponctuel et à cheval sur ce point là. »

« Ah bon? Je le trouve pourtant assez cool comme garçon, un peu timide et réservé, je ne l'imagine pas en train de te rappeler à l'ordre pour un petit retard. »

« C'est par ce que tu ne le connais pas encore, mon cousin est un cas particulier dans plusieurs domaines. Si tu le voyais plaider, tu ne le reconnaitrais pas. »

« Ah ? Il est avocat ? »

« Oui, nous le sommes tout les trois, nous avons prit la relève du cabinet familial, « la Cullen Compagnie », nous sommes la 3ième génération, même si mon père a prit une autre voie. Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec tout cela. »

« Oh ça ne m'embête pas au contraire ça me permet de te connaitre un peu plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de brûler les étapes aussi vite. »

« Oui je m'en suis rendu compte, et je t'en remercie. Si tu es prête, nous pouvons rejoindre ta cabine. »

Nos cabines n'étaient pas très éloignées, je sortis ma clé de ma pochette, il me frôlait au point que je sentais son membre bien tendu dans le bas de mon dos, il était inépuisable. Je l'attirais à l'intérieur et le plaquais contre le mur une fois la porte claquée, notre baiser fut des plus embrasé et fougueux, j'étais devenue une bête de sexe, j'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Je déboutonnais un à un les boutons de sa chemise bleue, passant mes mains sur son corps d'apollon. J'avais retiré mes chaussures, il avait relevé ma robe, ses mains sur mes fesses nues, quand on frappa à la porte...

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Bella ? Edward ? Nous savons que vous êtes là ouvrez ! »

Je redescendis ma robe, et allais ouvrir à contre cœur, j'étais rouge écarlate, lorsque je vis le regard d'Alice passer d'Edward à moi.

« Je vois que j'arrive à temps pour m'occuper de toi. Tu as prévu de porter quoi ce soir ? »

Je sortis une robe noire et des dessous coordonnés. Alice m'entraina dans la salle de bain, une véritable tornade cette fille !! En fin de compte elle allait bien avec la description qu'Edward m'avait dressé de Jasper.

« Passe ta robe je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage. »

« Aïe !! »

« Oh !! Ne fais pas ta douillette, j'ai à peine tiré sur tes cheveux. Alors, raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir.... »

« Les filles ? Vous faites quoi ? On va être en retard, arrêtez de papoter. Il vous reste 5 minutes pour sortir. »

« Oui mon chéri !! Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella est presque prête, encore un peu de gloss, et c'est fini. »

Deux minutes plus tard, il ne me restait plus que mon parfum à mettre, et nous étions les plus belles pour aller danser.

**Vous avez aimé ?? Pour avoir une suite il me faut des rewiev oui, oui seule carburant à mes écris.**

**Donc vite appuyez sur le bouton vert et dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**


End file.
